Quatre holds out on Trowa
by Missie2
Summary: Trowa insults Quatre, and Quatre dishes out the worst punishment he can think of....3x4 yaoi, warning for innuendo. R+R please.


Quatre Holds Out On Trowa

Quatre Holds Out On Trowa

Hey people! Here's another weird little one-shot from me. I got inspired and had to work on it, but I'll continue what I was doing later. I don't own Gundam, but I do own this story. Only warning is for pretty heavy innuendo.

" I said I was sorry!"

" But you didn't mean it!"

"*sigh* Fine then. I'll be honest. I HATE the romantic stuff!"

" I knew it!"

" But come on, you like the sex too!"

" Yeah, but I don't think it's the center of our relationship!"

" Riiiiight! Face it, Quatre, you're a sex addict!"

" I am not! If anyone's a sex addict here, its YOU!"

" You couldn't go without sex for one day!"

" Fine! Just for that last remark, I'm not putting out until you apologize."

" Don't expect it anytime soon!"

" Fine."

" Fine."

"…"

"…"

The other three Gundam pilots were watching this little scene with interest, wondering what would happen.

* * * * * *

DAY 1:

Trowa spent a rather restless night in the spare bedroom, but all in all he wasn't suffering any severe withdrawal symptoms. He just needed to use up a little spare energy before he went to bed, that's all. Quatre would definitely cave first.

He walked into the kitchen to find that his breakfast was waiting on the table. The other four pilots were all sitting down, already eating. Heero was having pancakes, Wufei was having some strange vegetable mix, Duo was eating his fifth bowl of sugar-loaded cereal, and Quatre…

… WHY WAS QUATRE NAKED?

He was just sitting there, without a stitch on, and none of the other pilots seemed to find it unusual! He spilled a drop of orange juice on his chest, and spooned it up with his pinky. He then proceeded to lick the finger…

" Hey, Trowa. How'd you sleep?"

Trowa blinked and realized that he had been standing still, staring at Quatre for the last five minutes. He blinked and discovered that Quatre's clothes had miraculously reappeared.

" Uh, I slept just fine. How about you, Quatre?"

" Like a baby."

His clothes were gone again! To make matters worse, he was biting into a very large sausage. Trowa blinked and shook his head a couple of times until Quatre was dressed and concentrated on eating his breakfast.

He looked up from staring at the tale occasionally to answer some questions that Duo asked him. Quatre's clothes flickered on and off, and even though he had finished his sausage, he was now chewing slowly on a large raw carrot from Wufei's plate. Sighing, Trowa realized that he'd have to keep his mind on something.

__

" I will not cave, I will not cave, I will not cave…"

DAY 2:

" Trowa, would you like to play a duet with me?"

__

" Yes. I'd love to play with you."

Trowa gulped uncomfortably.

" Um, sure."

They went into the music room, with Trowa unfortunately having a fantastic view of Quatre's rear end on the way there. At least music would help take his mind off of it. He changed his mind when Quatre handed him the long, stiff, phallic-shaped flute. 

__

" It's just a flute, Trowa. He didn't do it on purpose."

He then watched as Quatre's talented fingers ran up and down the tight strings of the violin.

__

" LOOK AWAY! NOW!"

" So, Quatre, what do you want to play?"

" I dunno. Something from The Nutcracker."

Trowa: O_\\\….._\\\ …..@_\\\.

DAY 3:

__

" It has been Three days, fifteen hours, twenty-three minutes and forty two seconds since I last had sex. How can he look so CALM!"

All the pilots were gathered in the living room, supposed to be watching television, but Trowa was having a hard time concentrating. Quatre was wearing white pajamas that were transparent under harsh light. And he was sitting beside a lamp. And this wasn't bothering anyone else. Quatre shifted slightly in his armchair and threw out a hip. Trowa was getting VERY agitated.

"_All right, think unsexy thoughts. Think, Barton, think! Okay… I used to be an Oz soldier…I had to work with Lady Une…euch, that's unsexy. It's working! Lady Une…on a bed…with Relena Peacecraft…ugh…and Dorothy Catalonia…this is really working but I'm starting to feel queasy…what happened to Dorothy's eyebrows? And her hair's shorter…she's a boy? Wait that's not Dorothy…AUGH, it's Quatre! Where are the other two? Crap, this isn't working… Al right, Heavyarms needs construction work done….Have to load it up with missiles…have to push long metal shafts into holes…AUGH! I did it again! Okay, baseball! That's the common one, right? Okay, baseball…Quatre playing baseball…sliding to the bases…maybe his pants come down a little…crap! Okay, sandwiches. Maybe Quatre's pants come down a little…STOP IT! Scan the room…Wufei…hey, Wufei works! Okay, he's got a ponytail…it's really tight…I can think of something else that's really tight…AUGH!"_

By now, Duo, Wufei and Heero had noticed that Trowa was biting his lip, gripping the arms of the chair so hard that he was tearing the fabric, and his face was very red. It would only be a matter of time until he cracked…

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Trowa leaped forward and grabbed a very calm-looking Quatre by the shoulders.

" FINE, YOU WIN! I WAS WRONG, YOU ARE RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT A SEX ADDICT, YOU'RE A GODDAMN SAINT! NOW GET UPSTAIRS!!!!"

Without waiting for Quatre to get up, he hauled the small Arab over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with him, muttering the whole way. For five hours that night, the entire house seemed to shake.


End file.
